National Treasure: Book of Secrets - Book Signing
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: Just a single-chapter idea I had that I thought I'd write! :) This is based off of the scene in 'National Treasure: Book of Secrets' with Riley in the bookstore promoting his book. I do not own National Treasure!


_Hello fellow 'National Treasure' fans! I hope you enjoy! :)_

It was quiet around the shop today, not many people browsing the bookshelves. Annabelle stood at her post behind the counter, waiting to help anyone. No one seemed to be buying anything today, just looking.

She knew she was supposed to stay behind the counter, but she decided that she would wait a few more minutes and if no one came up to the counter she would go around and ask if anyone needed help finding anything.

She should have brought a book to read. But then again, she was surrounded by hundreds of books.

Her gaze wandered to the table set up towards the middle of the shop. A young man sat at it, stacks of books, his books, surrounding him on the table. He sat there, hands folded, waiting expectantly for someone to come and check out his book. An author promoting his new book, selling and signing copies – or at least trying to. He had come in earlier that morning to set up his table. A few people paused to take a look, but no one really stopped to chat, let alone buy a copy and get it signed. Annabelle felt bad for the man – this was probably incredibly discouraging.

She decided to go over. "A slow day today," she said, approaching the table. "For you and me both it would seem."

His bright blue eyes landed on her. "Yeah," he sighed, looking indeed discouraged, then looking down at the mountain of books that surrounded him on the table.

Annabelle reached out and picked one up, flipping through it. " _The Templar Treasure_ ," she read the title aloud. "Oh I heard all about that on the news – Ben Gates was the one–"

"–Who found it," he finished. "Yes, yes he was." He sounded as though he had said those same exact words hundreds of times. "I was along for the ride."

"That's so cool!" she cried, genuinely interested. "You saw the treasure! How did you guys ever find it?"

"Well my friend Ben comes from a long line of history nerds, so he and this other history person Abigail did all the history stuff and clue-solving, and I just did all the technical stuff."

"Which was just as important I'm sure."

"Well…" He gave a roll of his eyes.

"I'm serious! I'm sure they couldn't have done it without your help – guess I'll just have to read and find out." She held the book back out to him. "Will you sign it for me please?" she said to his look of utter surprise.

"Y-yes–" He picked up the pen which had been waiting untouched for him to use, opened the book to the front page, and thought about what to write. "What's your name?"

"Annabelle." She held out her hand.

"Riley." He shook it. Then he turned back to writing. " _Annabelle, thank you for your interest in our quest to find the Templar Treasure. Hope you get to have some big adventure someday too. Sincerely, Riley Poole_." He wrote out his signature and then closed the book and handed it back to her.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you Riley, it was nice meeting you."

"Thank you, you too."

"Here, let me go and grab some money for the book."

"Oh no, don't worry about it," he said, waving it away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, a special offer for my first customer."

Again, she smiled. First copy he manages to sell, he gives for free. "Well thank you. I think I'll go start this now."

They stayed smiling at each other for a moment before something out the window caught his eye, causing him to leap to his feet, bumping the table and knocking the chair over. Annabelle looked to see a red Ferrari on the back of a tow truck across the street.

"Excuse me–" And with that Riley practically flew out of the shop and down the street. "Hey! Wait! That's my car!"

 _Haha! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :) This was just an idea I had after watching the scene in the movie – also because I felt so bad for him and how he was practically ignored in the bookstore! Poor Riley!_


End file.
